si on jouait? 2eme partie
by hitomi chokichi
Summary: voila enfin la suite de l'aventure sexuelle de Naruto et Hitomi, sachant que une invitée vient à s'imisser dans les ébats du cople, et que ça fait...des étincelles. j'espere que vous aimerez autant que la premiere partie, en attendant la 3ieme...


Si on jouait

Si on jouait? Partie 2, ou partie à trois...

-Bonjour vous, ou plutôt bonsoir. lança Hitomi un sourire aux lèvres

-...

Kumiko était rouge de honte, mais en même tant fasciné, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux amants; et ne pouvait pas non plus croire ce qu'elle venait de voir!! Le fait est que quand son amie, la jupe remontée jusqu'au nombril et le soutien-gorge à l'air, se leva pour aller la voir, ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur le sol, et le rouge de ses joues devint écarlate.

-Je...je suis désolé!Hokage-sama m'a demandé de t'amener du travail, et je...enfin...je ne pensais pas te retrouver...vous retrouver...

-En plein préliminaire?!Termina Hitomi, face à elle, avec un grand sourire. Ne t'en fait pas on n'en était qu'à l'entré, on n'avait même pas attaqué le plat de résistance; n'est ce pas chéri?!

Naruto qui était maintenant à coté d'elle acquiesça de la tête. La jeune Kumiko continuait de fixer le sol afin de ne pas avoir à se retrouver "nez à nez" avec l'intimité du garçon.

- Mais...enfin...tu faisais, je pensai que vous aviez terminé...

-Ah ça?! dit Hito en mettant son index sur le ventre de Naruto, là où il restait quelque trace des événements passés. Ca ma chérie (elle se rapprocha de Kumiko qui devint pour le coup cramoisi, et lui susurra à l'oreille) C'est à volonté!!

Elle mit son index humide sur les lèvres de Kumiko qui eu un mouvement de recul (hélas trop tard), mais celle-ci, horrifié par la conduite de sa collègue, l'essuya du revers de sa main, avant de se mettre à genou et de ramasser la pile de dossier qui avait chût.

-Je...je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du venir alors que tu avais ton après-midi. Cela ne se reproduira plus je te le promets. Quant aux dossiers (qu'elle s'activait d'empiler), je les réglerais moi même. ET encore une fois pardon et...

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait relevée la tête et c'était retrouvé en face du plus bel argument du ninja. Sa respiration se coupa nette, et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle leva la tête vers le beau blond qui lui souriait tendrement. Dieu qu'il était sexy!!

-Bon je...j'y vais! Euh...bonne fin de journée, balbutia t'elle en se relevant.

-tatatata! Qu'à cela ne tienne. Tu es là, et nous allons être dans l'obligation de te garder encore un peu. Tu es trop bouleversé pour rentrer chez toi maintenant, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux par notre faute. dit la fille au cheveu corbeaux, qui verrouillai à présent la porte à double tour, dans le dos de Kumiko.

-Je vais bien, je te jure! Je peux parfaitement rentrer chez moi, s'étrangla la pauvre Kumiko totalement paniquée.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu rentre..., souffla Hitomi à son oreille

Kumiko en détresse total ne savait absolument pas quoi faire!! En plus, le fait d'être prise en sandwich entre sa collègue derrière elle et l'amant de celle-ci devant (toujours aussi nu!!), la mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu s'échapper mais elle savait cette solution irréalisable: il était ninja, et elle employé de bureau!! Devait-elle jouer à leur petit jeu pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir?! Devait-elle se tenir tranquille en attendant que cela passe?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de hercher d'autre hypothèses car déjà elle sentait les mains de sa collègue attraper sa poitrine, et avant qu'elle a put protester, une langue étrangère venait de migrer dans sa bouche; et s'en donnait à cœur joie!!

Et pendant que la chair rose de Naruto léchait l'intérieur de ses joues et que Hitomi se chargeait de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise; Kumiko ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De toute façon, avait-elle vraiment le choix? Elle donna de grands coups de poings sur le torse du beau blond, mais la réaction qu'elle attendait ne se produisit pas. AU lieu de quoi, il prit ses poignets en mains, et les fit descendre un étage plus bas. Kumiko devint plus rouge que rouge et eu un violent mouvement de recule, horrifiée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle ne se doutait pas la moindre seconde que ce qui allait lui arriver était beaucoup plus...que ce qu'elle imaginait!!

-Si je demande à Naruto de te lâcher, tu promets de ne pas crier ni chercher à t'enfuir, lui glissa suavement Hitomi à l'oreille.

Kumiko, qui était en train d'étouffer sous le baiser du garçon se hâta de hocher positivement de la tête. La fille aux cheveux noirs fit un signe à celui-ci qui relâcha son étreinte et libera la pauvre Kumiko. Qui perdit l'équilibre en tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Heureusement, les deux bras forts du ninja la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol; et la portèrent jusqu'au lit ou elle s'assit. Le jeune couple la regardait avec un sourire amusé, et étonné de l'effet qu'un simple baiser avait produit sur sa jeune personne.

-Et bien ma chérie, dit Hitomi, tu m'a l'air extenué alors que nous n'avons même pas commencé à nous amuser. Ne t'en fait pas pour Naruto, tu t'habitueras à sa fougue; c'est juste que tu ne connais pas encore tout ce dont il est capable! Mais tu comprendras vite pourquoi on l'appelle le démon à 9 queues...

Elle glissa un regard vicieux à son complice qui lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents. Cette situation avait manifestement eu pour effet de remettre en forme ce qui ne l'était plus. Son sexe dressé et puissant faisait l'effet de montrer du "doigt" la brunette se battant toujours pour calmer sa respiration.

-Mon ange, et si pendant que Kumi reprenait son souffle tu allais nous préparer un de tes bains dont tu as le secret?!

Le blondinet la regarda interrogateur avant d'acquiescer une expression des plus perverses affiché sur sa belle frimousse!

- Tu sais que tu as de très bonnes idées trésors, lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant goulument avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain en chantonnant, non sans avoir prit soin de laisser trainer sa main sur les fesses de Hitomi!

Hitomi sourit gentiment à Kumiko, et s'assit avec elle sur le lit.

-Tu verras, il peut paraitre un peu imposant au début, mais pour de vrai, c'est le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse. Et c'est un très bon coup au lit! Ajouta t'elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Kumiko qui piqua un far, mais ne broncha pas.ET puis, continua t'elle, il sait faire des trucs avec sa langue...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhh! Je te jure que ce gars, c'est une véritable drogue!

-Je veux rentrer chez moi! dit sèchement la brunette dont les yeux imploraient la pitié!

-Voyons chérie, tu ne va pas rater le coup du siècle parce que tu es timide, ça serait dommage quand même! Bon, écoute, je vais faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux, c'est comme ça qu'on c'est mis en confiance Naruto et moi. Je vais décrire tout ce que je te fais, tu verras, ça permet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Bon, et bien là, ma main droite est posée sur ta cuisse gauche. Je vais la faire monter très doucement le long de celle-ci, en te caressant. Ta peau est si douce! Je me penche dans ton cou, je vais t'embrasser. Ma main droite va maintenant venir se poser sur ton épaule, et je vais t'enlever ta chemise, toujours délicatement. La je vais me pencher sur ta si sublime poitrine et je vais juste y appliquer mes lèvres...

Kumiko frémissait de plus belle, elle avait peur mais commençait à se faire à l'idée que sa collègue de travail et son copain se préparait à la violer. Et c'était le fait qu'elle s'y habitue qui l'horrifiait plus que tout!! Et tandis que la fille aux yeux gris, baisait ses seins et lui caressait l'entre-jambe, elle se surprit à avoir un haut le cœur, mais pas de ceux qui annonce un vomissement, de ceux qui annonce un début de plaisir!!

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas penser à la main gauche de Hitomi qui venait de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Mais la sensation de sa main droite lui attrapant le coude pour la faire lever lui parut deux fois plus vraie ! Elle se mit debout, et Hitomi embrassa tendrement ses lèvres pulpeuses, en faisant choir le dernier vêtement qui retenait sa somptueuse poitrine. Hitomi se recula légèrement, regarda Kumiko dans les yeux, tandis que celle-ci regardait le sol avec application, et fit glisser ses deux mains ouvertes le long du ventre, puis des seins de la brune. Elle déglutit difficilement, tentant de se persuader qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Mais lorsqu'un cri rauque, gémissement intense sortit de la salle de bain elle se crispa, forçant sa collègue qui était en train de lui donner des coups de langue sur les tétons, à relever la tête.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, dit elle en souriant, c'est juste Naruto qui a finit de nous faire couler notre bain ! Il viendra nous chercher dans une petite minute, le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle, et de faire disparaitre les clones.

Puis, Hitomi se remit à la tache, bien consciente des tétons qui se dressait maintenant doucement dans sa bouche. Kumiko n'avait pas saisit le sens des paroles de cette dernière, mais peu lui importait, tant que sa collègue continuait de lui masser les seins avec autant d'application. Les coups de langue, la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'humidité qui faisait glisser ses lèvres autour de ses mamelons, les mains tantôt caressantes, ou plus griffantes ; tout ça la rendait complètement folle, et elle ne pût réprimer le gémissement qui traversa ses lèvres. Contente de son effet, Hitomi se mis à genou devant Kumiko, et entreprit de lui enlever non sa jupe, mais la fine culotte à dentelles, qui tenait enfermée son autre paire de lèvres déjà gonflée.

C'est alors que le blond fit irruption dans la chambre, et, prêt à leur demander de bien vouloir aller dans la salle de bain, resta stupéfait devant le tableau. Fasciné ! Hitomi, se releva alors avant d'avoir pu gouter la chair chaude et humide de sa partenaire, et pris celle-ci par la main en la conduisant à la salle de bain. Elle sourit à Naruto, en lui promettant de lui en laisser un morceau.

Ce que découvrit Kumiko dans la salle de bain la fit bloquer un moment. La baignoire, trônant en plein milieu de la pièce n'avait rien de particulier. La déco était plutôt banale, la pièce semblait plutôt vide, occupée par le strict nécessaire, rien de bien formidable en somme.

C'est lorsque son regard se posa sur le contenu de la baignoire qu'elle comprit bien des choses. En effet, elle était remplit d'un étrange liquide, plus épais que de l'eau, mais moins que de l'huile, d'une couleur blanche quasi-translucide, et qui bizarrement ne lui inspira pas confiance. C'est lorsque elle se remémora le cri qui l'avait déstabilisé un peu plus tôt qu'elle comprit à quoi elle avait à faire. Elle fut d'abord dégouté, puis impressionné par la quantité monumental remplissant la baignoire, avant de se demander comment se garçon avait fait pour fournir autant de… sp…elle n'osait le dire. Alors elle se souvint de l'histoire des clones, et cela lui parut plus normal, bien qu'elle fût toujours impressionnée.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Hitomi, se demandant si elle comptait vraiment l'obliger à rentrer là-dedans, mais elle vit celle-ci, affairée à quitter ses vêtements, avec l'aide de Naruto évidement, et sa question lui parut tout à coup, vraiment stupide.

Tandis qu'elle suivait du regard sa collègue entrant dans le « bain », elle sentit deux présences chaudes sur ses seins. Elle se raidit un moment, surprise et affreusement gênée, pendant que le blond lui massait ses deux énormes seins avec vigueur. Ses tétons se raidir de pus belle, et sentant de léger picotement au niveau de son sexe, toujours dissimulé sous sa jupe, elle chercha désespérément un regard bienveillant de Hitomi, occupée à se passer ce qui aurait dût être de l'eau sur tout son corps.

Naruto, maintenant à genou devant elle, lui léchait le bas-ventre, une main prodiguant toujours des massages à la poitrine ferme et généreuse, et l'autre tenant fermement Kumiko par la taille. Cependant, avant d'aller plus loin, le blond eu un regard pour sa petite-copine, pataugeant dans sa semence et s'en badigeonnant généreusement les seins, qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse à la question silencieuse qu'il lui avait posée.

Celui-ci passa alors la tête sous la jupe, forçant Kumiko à écarter les cuisses, et appliqua sa langue sur le sexe gonflé de celle-ci, qui ne put s'empêcher de basculer la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux. C'est lorsque le blond écarta les lèvres (les siennes et celle de sa partenaire), et vint appliquer sa bouche chaude sur le clitoris qui avait doublé de volume avec l'excitation, que le premier vrai gémissement d'une longue série se fit entendre. Il s'agissait plus d'un souffle agrémenté de quelque son, mais l'effet qu'il produisit sur chacun des occupants de la salle de bains fut au-delà de leurs attentes. Hitomi, pleine de désir inassouvie, et de frustration devant la scène de sa petit-ami léchant le sexe appétissant d'une autre fille, exigea qu'il lui enlève sa jupe, avant de glisser ses doigts dans son propre corps caverneux, en se caressant le clitoris et léchant le liquide dégoulinant sur ses seins. Naruto, intensifia les coups de langues, souffla dans la grotte sucrée de Kumiko, avant de boire chaque goutte du précieux liquide qui en suintait. L'odeur musquée qui en émanait lui faisait tourner la tête, et mit tout son corps en émois. Son membre, énorme, se tendit violement sous les assauts de la brune, qui se cambrait le plus qu'elle pouvait afin que son sexe resta collé au visage angélique du blond. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et enfonça son membre buccal au plus profond de la fente humide, tout en veillant à ce que sa lèvre supérieur vint titiller le clitoris douloureux de désir.

C'est alors que les deux femmes jouir de concert, se cambrant toutes deux violement sous l'intensité de l'orgasme. Les cris intenses eurent pour effet de vider Naruto du contenu de son sexe, qui vint se rependre sur les cuisses de Kumiko, et sur le carrelage. Lorsque leur trois corps finir de hurler leur plaisir, ils se surprirent à sourire de contentement, et devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Naruto se mit à récupérer le doux nectar qui coulait le long des jambes de la brune, avec un sourire complice à celle-ci, toujours sous le choque de se qui venait de se produire !

Encore ahuri par sa propre réaction ( comment peut on éprouver du plaisir lors d'un acte que l'on réprouve jusqu'au dégout ?!), Kumiko ne se rendit pas compte, bien trop occupé à se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se lave, se sentant affreusement sale et bafoué par la réaction de son corps et le problème moral qu'elle rencontrait, que c'était dans la même substance qu'elle se plongeait maintenant. Lorsqu'elle comprit sa méprise, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié par la crème qui recouvrai maintenant entièrement sa peau, elle se leva prestement et tenta de sortir de la baignoire, de la salle de bain, de l'appartement, de la vie de ces gens totalement pervers et vicieux ! Tenta, car Hitomi attrapa son poignet et la tira violement vers sa poitrine, et elle se cassa la figure dans la baignoire. Suffocant, essayant de dégager ses voies respiratoires, elle voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de Hitomi, en vain. Elle essaya de hurler mais rien ne sortie de sa bouche à part des gémissements humide, comme ceux d'un petit animal apeuré. Comme sa situation. Elle se demanda jusqu'ou cela allait aller. Elle avait si peur !!

Kumiko essayait de s'extirper, et le visage prés du bord, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Déjà, Hitomi était derrière elle, le bras gauche lui ceinturant la poitrine, et la main droite cherchant désespérément une caverne chaude pour se protéger de la température extérieur. Elle avait beau se débattre, la terreur la gagnant peu à peu, aucun de ses gestes ne lui était d'un quelconques secours. C'est alors qu'elle crut entrapercevoir, le sexe énorme du ninja, avant de le sentir bien profondément dans son orifice buccal.

Elle tentait de hurler, étouffé par l'énorme membre qui procédait à des allé et venu répétés dans sa bouche. Elle croyait tomber dans les pommes lorsque Hitomi lui lécha l'oreille avec ardeur, et lui fit se cambrer, en glissant insidieusement ses doigt la où elle avait tant été exploité. Elle devait si résoudre, voila au moins la troisième érection du ninja, à cette allure, il serait mort dans l'heure suivante. Il fallait qu'elle obéisse, qu'elle fasse ce qui la répugnait tant. Des larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle s'activait pleine de dégout autour du puissant totem du garçon. Si elle ne l'avait pas eu en bouche, elle aurait juré que ça ne rentrerai jamais. Cependant, elle commençait à se faire à l'idée que le sexe le pus imposant qu'elle n'ai jamais vu glisse entre ses lèvres, et visiblement, ne laissait pas son propriétaire indifférent à ses caresses. Elle fit jouer malicieusement sa langue autour du gland juteux qui tressaillait sous ses assauts carnassiers. Et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle sentait Naruto (qu'elle avait toujours profondément désiré, en secret), se cambrer chaque fois qu'elle venait à s'amuser avec l'énorme membre. Elle resserrait ses lèvres doucement, mais fermement, sur l'objet gorgé de désir, et faisait gémir le blond jusqu'à ravissement, les pupilles pétillantes de malices. Puis, elle passa à la vitesse supérieur, Naruto ayant mit la main dans ses cheveux, et son propre sexe étonnement douloureux et en extase grâce aux gestes de Hitomi qui se frottait à plaisir dans le dos de celle-ci. Kumiko, bien décidée à donner le coup de grâce s'enfonça le majestueux poteau de torture bien profondément dans la gorge, tout en secouant la verge douloureuse de son amant avec vigueur. Elle menait le jeu, et elle adorait ça !

Les doigts experts de sa collègue la ravissaient tout autant, ses gémissements étouffés par le membre dur au fond de sa bouche. Naruto tremblait de tout son corps sous l'appétit inattendu de sa compagne. Les sensations étaient si fortes qu'il ne savait s'il tiendrai encore longtemps. Mais peu lui importait, elle n'avait peut-être pas la maitrise du geste comme Hitomi (qui le pratiquait depuis longtemps), elle se débrouillait mieux qu'il s'y était attendu de la part d'une fille que l'on force un tantinet. Mais il lui paraissait évident qu'elle prenait tout autant son pied. Lorsqu'il regarda le visage d'Hitomi, elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait l'air plutôt content du petit effet qu'elle produisait en caressant le sexe de sa copine, et de l'effet que sa copine produisait sur son amoureux. En voyant la mine réjoui de sa chérie, Naruto ne put contenir un soupir de contentement, avant de se laisser aller dans la bouche grande ouverte recevant son sexe tendu, et l'appréciant à sa juste valeur.

Kumiko se dégagea vite et cracha le contenu de sa bouche, autrefois contenu du sexe du jeune homme, dans la baignoire, tentant de ne pas s'étouffer. Mais Hitomi, toujours très douce la retourna vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement, récupérant le reste de semence qui dégoulinait sur ses lèvres Elle lui souffla un « délicieux » à l'oreille avant de se ruer de nouveau sur les deux bouts de chair tendre qui avaient reçu le trophée si souhaité de son amant peu auparavant. Puis, leurs bouches toujours soudées devant le regard ravi du blond, Hitomi massa les seins douloureux de désir de Kumiko, qui avait maintenant peur que tout cela ne cesse pas bientôt. Elle badigeonna la poitrine de la brune du succulent liquide dans lequel elles baignaient, et se baissa pour le lécher, avidement. Se délectant autant de ce qu'elle léchait que de l'endroit où elle le léchait. Kumiko, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux trempé, priai pour ne plus continuer à apprécier avec tant de bonheur les caresses de sa compagne. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Elle était terrorisée parce qu'elle aimait vraiment les attentions que lui portait ce couple…bizarre.

Elle savait qu'elle ne retiendrai pas longtemps un cri de plaisir, mais elle se défendait à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Sinon, ils ne reculerai plus devant rien en voyant qu'elle n'était plus aussi rétissante à leurs traitements. Elle allait hurler. Tout cela était trop bon pour son petit corps. Elle savait que si elle hurlait, son esprit, dernier rempart de la raison, s'effondrerai. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Pourtant, les doigts se promenant sur on sexe...la langue agile jouant avec ses tétons…les cheveux courts chatouillant son cou…et la main caressante ceinturant sa taille…

-Bon, je crois qu'il est tant de passer à autre chose !

-Narutoooooooo, dit Hitomi suppliante, tu ne vois pas que l'adorable Kumiko était sur le point de jouir ?!

-Moi ?! Euh…non, absolument pas ! répondit celle-ci toute rouge

-Je sais chérie, mais j'ai envie de te garder aussi un peu pour moi. Que dis tu si on laisse notre inviter se reposer, pendant que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas. Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas entendu gémir. Dit-il en se penchant au dessus de la baignoire et en plongeant ses prunelles bleues, dans le gris de celles de Hitomi.

-Huummmmm…je ne sais pas trop. Répondit celle-ci pensive

-Moi, ça ne pose aucun problème ! Et puis, de toute façon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. C'est vrai, vous avez sûrement tout un tas de chose à faire et je ne voudrais pas vous gêner. Donc, je m'en vais. Ravi de vous avoir connu. A une prochaine, assura Kumiko de la voix la plus détachée qu'elle avait pus trouvé, en sortant de la baignoire et en ramassant déjà ses vêtements.

-hep, hep, hep, tu ne va tout de même pas nous quitter aussi précipitamment ?! lui dit Naruto en la saisissant par le poignet.

-Je vous jure que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je vais vous laisser bien tranquille, et je ne vous embêterais plus. Juré ! souffla t'elle, mal à l'aise.

-Mais tu ne nous dérange absolument pas, puce ; sourit Hitomi en sortant du bain, et en allant coller son sublime corps nu à celui, tout aussi nu de son chéri.

-Laisser moi partir, je vous en supplie !! Je ne dirais rien à personne ! Je ferais comme si il ne c'était jamais rien passé. Laisser moi m'en aller. Je ne veux plus…s'il vous plait. Je serais sage. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez-moi partir ! Je vous en prie…supplia Kumiko en éclatant tout à coup en sanglot.

-hé, puce, ne pleure pas, souffla Hitomi en la prenant dans ses bras, on ne voulait pas que tu pleurs ! Je suis désolé si on t'a fait peur. Mais sèches moi vite ses grosses larmes. On ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-renifle reniflen...non, mais je…

-Bon, alors pourquoi tu pleures ? On a été gentil avec toi. Tu as même pris du plaisir, et tu voudrais partir maintenant ?!

-ou…oui !

-Ce n'est pas très logique tout ça puce tu sais. Heureusement pour toi, nous n'agissons pas très logiquement non plus. On va te donner une deuxième chance de t'amuser. Et tache de ne pas la gâcher. Ce serait tellement dommage, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si, si, bien sur. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Et tu pourrais être contente que l'on soit si gentil parce que on aurait put le prendre mal. Ce n'est pas très poli de prendre son pied et de se sauver comme une voleuse. Ca pourrait nous donner l'impression que tu nous as utilisés. Mais je suis sur que tu ne voulais pas nous vexer, hein ?

-Non, non, bien sur ; répondit Kumiko, surprise que sa réponse soi la pure et entière vérité.

-Bon, puisque le problème me parait réglé, que diriez-vous si l'on passait dans la chambre les filles, demanda Naruto tout sourire ?

Sur-ce, il saisit les deux sublimes créatures par leurs tailles (quel heureux homme il était !!), et les conduisit dans l'autre pièce.


End file.
